gidopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 64 DS 2
Super Mario 64 DS 2 is a game made by me and continues Super Mario 64 DS. Story After waving goodbye, Mario, Luigi, Wario and Yoshi bake the cake. Princess Peach puts the cake in the oven. They watch the cake get cooked and the oven puts Mario, Luigi, Wario, Yoshi and Princess Peach on the cake. Then, Mario asks Peach if they forgot Waluigi. "I think we did," says Peach. "MY BROTHER," yells Wario. Then, Bowser comes to take Peach again. "You thought you were done with me," says Bowser, "but you're not." "Mario, please save my Brother," says Wario. "I will," says Mario, "you three stay here, and I'll be back soon". Even though Mario just saved Princess Peach, he might have to do it again. He has to defeat Bowser (among many other bosses) and save Waluigi. The door with Wario, Luigi and Yoshi inside leads to a portal to another castle. The portal leads to Bowser's Castle, with 105 more stars (Peach's Castle is available in Super Mario 64 DS and Super Mario 64 DS 2), and much harder versions of the levels in Peach's Castle. Mario Jumps into the first level called Alternate Bob-omb Battlefield, which is a harder version of Bob-omb Battlefield. The first star is called Big Bob-omb's Return. In order to do this star, Mario must grab Big Bob-omb by the mustache and throw Big Bob-omb on the ground 9 times. He will end up having 151 stars. When Mario goes back into the painting, he will race Koopa the Quick, yet again, in A Harder Race with Koopa the Quick. Before Koopa the Quick and Mario race each other, Koopa the Quick says, "Hey, Mario. How long has it been since I last saw you? Probably since you were in Peach's Castle in Tiny-Huge Island. Ready to race, again?" And Mario will choose yes. This version of "Footrace with Koopa the Quick" is two laps, instead of a climb to the mountain like in the first game. When Mario gets to the end of the first lap, Koopa will say "So far, you've beaten me,". If Mario reaches first at the end of the second and final lap, Koopa will say, "Mario. I can't believe you beat me once again". He gives Mario the star, and BOOM. 152 Stars. When Mario gets the second power star, Mario checks on Luigi and Wario, oh and Yoshi, too. They are still eating the cake Princess Peach cooked. "Where's Princess Peach?" Mario asks Luigi. "In a hard level in Bowser's Castle," answers Luigi. Mario goes back to Bowser's Castle. He goes back into Alternate Bob-omb Battlefield. The next star that Mario has to get is called "Go below the Field for Five Silver Stars". This is a harder version of "Five Silver Stars". The First Silver Star is located in the bottom of Alternate Bob-omb Battlefield. Mario must fall off the "Bob-omb Battlefield" area in the course and go into the tunnel underground. In order to get the second and third silver stars, Mario must go find the trees in the very far right corner. The fourth silver star is located inside the bomb area near the far left corner of the level. The last silver star is located where the fourth one was. In order to get the star for this silver star level, Mario has to go to go into a portal back to the top of the level. He has to long jump all the way back to the beginning of the level. 5 stars later, Mario goes back to the castle and asks Yoshi to help him find Princess Peach. "Sure," says Yoshi. "How many stars do you have so far, Mario?" asks Yoshi. "8," says Mario. "8?" repeats Yoshi, "that means you have enough stars to save Waluigi." Mario and Yoshi jump into the Waluigi Painting. "Where are we?" asks Mario. "It looks like we're in the level, 'Wiggler's Butthole Race'," replies Yoshi. Mario and Yoshi race Wiggler together and then Wiggler gives Mario the key to Waluigi's door. Then, Mario goes back to the character selection room and opens the key to Waluigi's door. And BOOM. Waluigi is Free. Mario tells Luigi and Wario that Mario rescued Waluigi. When Mario gets four more power stars, he can save Princess Peach. Mario defeats Bowser. After Bowser Gets hit he says to Mario, "Oh come ON, Mario. Seriously. I have had ENOUGH of you. Just take the princess and leave. Come on, troops. Let's watch the ending together". Mario, YoshI, Wario, Luigi and Waluigi meet up at the castle grounds. Princess Peach comes out of the stained glass. "Oh," says Princess Peach. 'Waluigi. The power of the stars is restored to the castle. And it's all thanks to you. Thank you all. We have to do something special for you." Princess Peach kisses Mario. "Listen," continues Peach, "let's bake a delicious cake for my heroes. Yoshi." The end credits role. Mario's next Adventure that I made is in Mario and Luigi: Wario and Waluigi.